elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Revyn Sadri
|Base ID = }} Revyn Sadri is a Dunmer general goods merchant who lives in Windhelm's Gray Quarter. He is the proprietor of Sadri's Used Wares. He profusely denies buying and selling stolen goods, and goes as far as to have the Dragonborn secretly return something he suspects is stolen. Interactions Revyn becomes a candidate for marriage if the Dragonborn wears the Amulet of Mara and speaks to him after finishing his quest in his favor. Also, Revyn is a Common-level Speech trainer. That Was Always There Revyn asks the Dragonborn to return a gold ring to Viola Giordano, as he believes it is stolen. The Dragonborn can either stealthily slip the ring into Viola's bureau or give it straight to her. If the Dragonborn follows Revyn's orders without being seen, Revyn rewards the Dragonborn with leveled gold and becomes available as a Speech trainer, as well as a marriage candidate. Should the Dragonborn simply hand the ring to Viola and tell her where it came from, she rewards the Dragonborn with leveled gold and also informs the Jarl of the situation. This action results in Revyn's shop having an increased tax, thus causing his wares to be more expensive. It will also cause Revyn to dislike the Dragonborn, and address him/her as a "miserable wretch" every time he is interacted with. Also, the option to marry Revyn will be lost if the Dragonborn speaks directly to Viola, even while wearing the Amulet of Mara. Thus, the ring must be returned to Viola's house covertly for the option of marriage to appear. Services Revyn Sadri is a general goods merchant who buys and sells any variety of items. In addition, Revyn is a Common-level Speech Trainer, and will train to the Adept level, but only after successfully completing his miscellaneous quest. Revyn can be exploited by thieves to quickly level Speech and Pickpocket by paying him to teach Speech and then sneaking behind him and pickpocketing the gold back. Dialogue "All my goods are legitimate, which is more than I can say for some." :Nothing in here is stolen? Nothing at all? "Of course nothing in here is stolen. Only a careless, shameful, idiotic fetcher would do something as stupid as to buy pilfered goods.... Oh by Azura, I've made a terrible mistake. I bought a gold ring, and Viola Giordano has been missing a ring that looks just like it." ::I could return the ring for you. ""It's not that easy. She'd go to the Jarl if she knew I was even remotely involved. You have to get it to her some other way. Look, it's dangerous, but if you sneak the ring into her house. Put in a dresser or something. I will make it worth your while." :::(After planting the ring.) :::I placed Viola's ring in her house. "Thank you. Thank you! Azura's Prophecy always guide you to fortune. Speaking of fortune. Here. Everything I earned from my last shipment. It's yours." ::Tough luck. "You're telling me." :Who supplies your goods? "I've scraped this collection together by whatever means I could. I do some business with the trade caravans, and I've picked up a number of items from adventurers like yourself. A few intrepid souls even brought some items back from Morvunskar, the fort southwest of the city." "Do come again!" Conversations When at the New Gnisis Cornerclub, he can be overheard asking Niranye about her suppliers. Revyn: "Niranye, I just have to know―what is your secret?" Niranye: "My... my what, now?" Revyn: "You know. Where do you get your goods? I am always amazed at how you manage to sell things so cheaply." Niranye: "Oh, just a matter of finding the right suppliers." Revyn: "Well, I'll want to meet them next time they're around. Maybe you can give me an introduction." Niranye: "I'll consider it. Many of the people I deal with are... secretive. You know how it is." Revyn: "Of course! I understand completely. You just put us in a room, and I'll do all the talking. No worries at all." Quotes General quotes *''"All my goods are legitimate, which is more than I can say for some."'' *''"I like to share my good fortune with those who deserve it."'' *''"Trader dropped by recently with some lovely pieces, if you'd like to have a look."'' *''"Can't say I mind the sight of all the Imperial guards. It's a change for the better."'' – If the Imperials capture Windhelm. Marriage dialogue Courtship dialogue *Revyn: "Look at you. Wearing an Amulet of Mara. Are you saying you're available?" **Dragonborn: "Interested in me, are you?" *Revyn: "You are pleasant company, more than pleasant. And what about you? Would you...be interested in a life together?" **Dragonborn: "I'd be more than interested." *Revyn: "Good. The two of us then. All of Skyrim should get ready to stand aside." After the ceremony *''"This is the happiest day in my life! Where should we live? My home is your home now, of course."'' —After marriage, but before choosing a residence *''"I'll see you at home, then. Don't keep me waiting!"'' —After choosing where to live *''"I've seen bigger houses, but its yours, so I like it. Now, I think I'll be opening a store, in case you're ever away."'' —First time spoken to, in the player character's house *''"I should be asking you the same question, but alright. I'll cook. Here, try this. And don't you dare ask for another one before tomorrow!"'' —When asked to cook a meal *''"Of course it has! Would you expect anything less of me? Here, this is your half, my love."'' —When asked if the store has made money *''"Leaving? Take the world by storm, dearest."'' —When exiting conversation *''"You and I, we're the only people in Skyrim worth loving. That's what I think."'' —Passing comment *''"What do you need, love? Ask anything."'' —Passing comment *''"Have you taken care of that... little problem?"'' —If Viola's ring needs to be planted. Trivia *Revyn is the only male Dunmer marriage candidate that uses different courtship and marriage dialogue. This is because he has a different voice than the other male candidates. *If Revyn is married and moved into the player's home, he will still use some dialogue that references his store, as if he was at his shop. *When asked where he gets his goods from, Revyn will mention that some "brave adventurers" brought some items back from Morvunskar. However, if the location has not been discovered yet, Revyn's dialogue will not mark the location on the player's map. *Despite sharing the same surname, it is unknown if Revyn is related to Geldis Sadri or Feran Sadri. Relationship data in the creation kit shows that Revyn is Idesa Sadri's brother. Appearances * de:Revyn Sadri es:Revyn Sadri pl:Revyn Sadri ru:Ревин Садри Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers